1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for driving a liquid crystal display, and more specifically, to a circuit for driving a liquid crystal display, which can effectively suppress degrade of brightness or mixture of colors caused by a difference between the transfer time of a data signal selected first and the transfer time of a data signal selected later.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a field sequential color driving method has been proposed as a method of driving backlight to obtain a further better screen quality using a backlight unit configured of light emitting diodes (LEDs).
In displaying a color, such a field sequential color driving method does not use RGB color filters and displays the color using an afterimage effect generated in the eyes of a person by sequentially driving RGB light sources.
However, a field sequential color liquid crystal display has a problem in that displayed brightness is degraded or colors are mixed due to a difference between the transfer time of a data signal selected first and the transfer time of a data signal selected later.
Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2007-0118457 has been disclosed on Dec. 17, 2007 as a background technique of the present invention.